Sakura's Suicide
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: The title says it all. Basically, Sakura is fed up with what people say about her. Being a slave for Tskake for about 2 years drives her insane. Will Sasuke be enough to save her? Better summary inside along with pairings! 2nd to last chap UP!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated my other stories 'New School Savior' and 'Cinderella's Twist' in awhile but I've been reading TONS of people's fanfictions. I have over 500 posted in my wordpad so I can find them later..LOL. Well, I hope you like this story called: Sakura's Suicide.**

**According to the title, you probly know what gonna or whats she's trying to do to herself. You'll find out why if you read it.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Naruto or any other anime. I only own Tskake, Mirichaye and all the other characters I made up! I wish I did though. I would make Sasuke nicer to Sakura so they can be together and have the pairings as:**

**SakuraSasuke, InoShikamaru, TentenNeji, HinataNaruto, and TemariKiba. The others would be left alone either gay or well alone.. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!AKA: Swears...**

**PAIRINGS: _Main: _SasuSaku_ Minor & Kinda: _ShikaIno, TentenNeji, HinaNaru**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was the night Sasuke left Konoha and left her stranded on the bench.. After she cried she trotted back for home. Tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. She kicked the door open. Since her parents died when she was 5, she lived with her aunt who died while she was on the mission for protecting Tazuna. She sighed and plopped on her bed. "Why me..?" She asked herself practically yelling. She drifted to sleep. Her dreams haunted her. She remembered her past.

_**Flashback/Her Dreams**_

_Sakura was happy and ran back to her house. As happy as any 5 yearold can be. She heard moans and screams. She ran inside the kitched, which was the source of the noise, and saw someone murdering her parents infront of her. Kunai clased with flesh creating blood. Her dad quickly saw her as her mother was slaughtered. "RUN!" He moaned as she scampered down to the Hokage's office. All he did was shake his head and said the only thing he could do was to kill the men._

_At that moment, she broke down crying. She practically flooded his office. She ran to the park and kids teased her because of her 'large' forehead. She always heard rude remarks especially one day._

_"No-one would love you Forehead-girl!" One called out._

_"Your parents are dead kuz they paid them to kill them kuz they wanted to comit suicide but it would look TOO suspicious!" Another yelled out as she swung on the swings. She just got pissed off._

_"Shut up! like your parents want you!" She replied harshly as she stuck out her tounge._

_A girl with red hair chuckled as they made fun of her. _

_"Don't pick on her with such," she paused as Sakura smiled lightly," with such low-class words. She needs stupider names! So, have you stopped crying YET Forhead Jack-ass girl?" She asked while turning to Sakura._

_"Yeah! Go Tskake!" A boy yelled._

_Sakura stuck up her middle finger at her as well as her tounge. The girl smirked. "Is that ALL you can do or are you too dumb to do anything about it?" The girl teased again. Sakura jumped off and ran to the Hokage's office._

_"Where ya goin' Sakura-crybaby-forehead-girl?" A boy with black hair asked that was sitting next to the red-head girl._

_"To a place where your too stupid to find and not worthy to even be mentioned about it in your ugly-perverted-bitch-face!" Sakura yelled in reply._

_The boy smiled and go down onto his knees. He barked like a dog. "I'm a bitch..RUFF RUFF RRRRURRFF!" He began. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and continued to the Hokage's office. The Red-Head pulled her light pink long hair that reached her mid-back. "Cut it off.." She mumbled loud enough for all to hear. She stuggled. She punched the girl in the face and ran off._

_She ran onto a bridge and cried so much. She noticed a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. He had raven black hair with bangs on the side covering the side of his face. She turned around as she stopped sobbing._

_"What's wrong..crybaby?" He asked._

_She pouted._

_"Don't call me that! I have had enough teasing by kids today all because my parents were murdered!" She replied with a high voice. She crossed her arms on her chest._

_He frowned. _

_"Sorry, I'm just mad at my family's own death." He said covering his eyes with his bangs._

(A/N: YEAH! I know his parents were murdered when he was 7 but can't I make it like this?)

_"It's ok.. People say that my parents couldn't stand how ugly I am so they paid people to murder them so it wouldn't be like they comitted suicide.." Sakura said closing her eyes, not preventing tears to flow down again. He smiled and held out his hand._

_"Thanks..I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Any you?" He asked._

_"Nice to meet ch'a! My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied. They shook hands_(A/N: I know, an adult thing...)_and they smiled._

_Sakura smiled and let out a deep sigh._

_"I have to go. Can I see ya tomorrow?" She asked. He smiled._

_"Sure.. Of course!" He replied with a smile on his face._

_Then they went their separate ways._

_**End of her Flashback/Dreams**_

Sakura shot out of her bed and remembered what happened. She remembered that little boy. "Sasuke.." She whispered to herself. She sat up. Her legs dangled off the bed as she slid off. She fell onto the floor. She didn't relize she fell. Her hand grasped her forehead tightly.

She sighed deeply then she sat down on her bed once more. Both hands gripped the bed tightly as she shut her eyes closed. She slowy opened them again and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed some OJ. She made pancakes and ate peacefully. After she was done, she grabbed her pink robe. She put it on the sink of the bathroom and went to take a shower.

Once she was done, she put on her robe and walked back into the kitchen. She heard giggling and screams from outside her window. Girls were chasing the mailman screaming.

"Where's my letter from Sasuke?" and "Where is that ring he promised me, huh?". They yelled continuously. The mailman came to her door. She opened it and took a letter from him. "Thanks!" She said. "Oh, your welcome Sakura!" He replied. She walked to the dinner table and opened the letter slowly. As she unsealed the letter, a symbol caught her eye. "What the heck?" She asked as she took a closer look.

"No way!" She said in surprise. It was the Uchiha Fan symbol on the corner of the envelope. "Sasuke.." She mumbled. She unsealed it and read the letter:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that leaving isn't the best thing. From what you told me, in your opinion, I shouldn't go. I'm sorry to say that I am no matter what. Please don't tell everyone where iv'e went and why. From what Orochimaru says, I may come back in atleast 2 years. I hope I may see you again. I have finally figured out what you have meant to me..._

_Your Cold-Hearted team mate,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

She continuously read the letter. Mainly the last sentence. She ran to her room. She placed it on her dresser. She got her usual outfit ready and changed. After she got dressed, she ran out to the bridge. She remembered that Kakashi told them there was no training that day, she knew nobody would probly be there. She saw it was empty and sat on the railing, facing the water.

She heard footsteps run closer to her. "Goooooo-" an annoying blond ninja was cut off by Sakura. "Naruto, it's very annoying hearing your voice scream in the morining." She said coldly. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "HM! Hey, thats something Sasuke would say! Anyways, where is he anyway?" He asked. Sakura looked at him. "I have no clue and as you can see, we are not supposed to be here anyway." She replied. Naruto frowned. "Then why are you here, Sakura?" He asked making Sakura angry.

"Can't I sit on the railings of this bridge?" Sakura replied. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He yelled as he ran off to eat some ramen. Sakura watched him as he ran down, flailing his arms up and down in excitement like a three year old. "Whats up, Forehead-girl?" Another blond asked dragging a brunette that's hair is shaped like a pineapple.

Sakura glanced at them. "Nothing, Ino-Pig-Nara.." Sakura replied coldly. Ino frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am NOT a Nara!" She testifyed. "Whatever." Sakura said. "Hey, Ino, I know that Tsunade is that Hokage but since she's on a mission that will take about 2 years, who'll be the Hokage for now?" Sakura asked. Sakura, Ino, and the boy looked down the road as a red-head girl. "All Hail Tskake. The next hokage under Tsunade!" A guy chanted with black hair.

Sakura's eyes widened. She elbowed Ino's arm. "Hey, right about now, please don't make any craks about my larger forehead because THAT girl bossed me around about that AND since they said my parents paid the guys who killed my parents so it didn't look like they comitted suicide." Sakura explained whispering to Ino. Ino nodded as they watched the girl walk passed them. Her eyes looked over Sakura. "Hey, you! Isn't that Forehead-girl?" She yelled out asking her assistant, the guy with black hair.

Sakura dropped her head. Ino clenched her fists. "Hey! You! Ugly Tskake! No one can call Sakura forehead-girl except me! GOT IT?" Ino yelled. Sakura looked up with no tears at all. Tskake just laughed. "Put Forehead-Girl in my new office and make sure she has contact with NOBODY! Follow that, Mirichaye!" She commanded. Mirichaye bowed as he grabbed Sakura's wrists and dragged her down to Tskake's office.

He threw Sakura on the ground and shut the door. She struggled to get up and leaned against the wall. "Why..am..I..like..a..criminal..?" She asked herself between pants for air. Tskake entered the room leaving nothing in there but them two. Tskake pushed Sakura against the wall. "Ok.. SLAVE! You will do nothing except follow my orders..GO IT?" She asked clenching Sakura throat in her grip. Sakura nodded slowly to avoide getting hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. the Prologue MAY explain why she tries to commit suicide. Well, if you cannot tell, Tsunade comes back from her mission and reclaims being Hokage WHILE Sasuke comes back to Konoha. Sakura finally gets let go..Well, whats left of her. The next chapter will be about Sakura's harships at being Tskake's slave. I'll try to make there some Sasuke in there and how training is like with Orochimaru. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


	2. Hardships, Training, and Scars

A/N: Heya! This is Chapter1 of Sakura's Suicide! R&R! Next chapter is when both Sasuke and Tsunade return. But, they won't return at the same time. Who's coming back first? Can you guess who? Next Chapter:

Guess Who's Back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own this plot, Tskake, Mirichaye, and Other Characters I created.

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 1: Hardships, Training, and Scars

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_Sakura dropped her head. Ino clenched her fists. "Hey! You! Ugly Tskake! No one can call Sakura forehead-girl except me! GOT IT?" Ino yelled. Sakura looked up with no tears at all. Tskake just laughed. "Put Forehead-Girl in my new office and make sure she has contact with NOBODY! Follow that, Mirichaye!" She commanded. Mirichaye bowed as he grabbed Sakura's wrists and dragged her down to Tskake's office._

_He threw Sakura on the ground and shut the door. She struggled to get up and leaned against the wall. "Why..am..I..like..a..criminal..?" She asked herself between pants for air. Tskake entered the room leaving nothing in there but them two. Tskake pushed Sakura against the wall. "Ok.. SLAVE! You will do nothing except follow my orders..GO IT?" She asked clenching Sakura throat in her grip. Sakura nodded slowly to avoide getting hurt._

It was Sakura's year anniversary that Tskake marked her, her personal slave. She gripped the wall tight as she tried to stand up. Her room was a small dungeon in Konoha's prison. She scratched her neck that had a black choker that when Tskake pleased, would choke her and make her almost die, but never would she die. Tskake told Konoha that Sakura forced her parents to turn to suicide as a only chance to escape her uglyness. All her friends stood up for her. Tskake and her gang plus Sakura's friends knew it wasn't true, but Konoha didn't. Kakashi was surprised and wished for Sakura to die. And, this was what was happening in Volume 13 of his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book.

Mirichaye slammed the jail bars open and grabbed Sakura's wrists. He dragged her to the Hokage's office. He pushed her to the ground, as usual. "Forehead! You must go on this mission. You'll be the only one fighting to get the Death Scroll! You will be against the Sound Village, alone!" Tskake commanded. Sakura's eyes widened to the name, Sound Village. Memories of Sasuke erupted into her mind and she covered her forehead with a hand in mental pain.

Tskake chuckled knowing Sakura's only weakness. "Yes, Forehead, Sound Village. You may not live, but you may come back very injured. The village wishes you to, die." Tskake informed. Sakura slowly nodded her head. She went back to her 'room' with Mirichaye following her, making sure she doesn't try to escape. She grabbed her pouch that held her kunai and another that held shuriken. She then went back to the Hokage's office to carry on her mission. (A/N: Yes, I know this is when she's 13 and she's taking on missions harder than Kakashi's but this is _my_ story not _yours_, it's _mine_) A tracking device was put on her choker so if she escaped rather than to the mission, she'd choke and have a 99.9 chance of dying.

* * *

She then set out for the Sound Village. People were whispering things to eachother. Ino saw her and waved. Sakura saw her at the corner of her eye and waved back with a fake smile plastered on her face. She walked out of Konoha's gates when she heard people yelling stuff to her like:

"WHOOT! Now, stay out!"

"Stay out there with the murderers like you!"

And for her, this was just a normal day. She finally felt the courage to yell something back. "Yeah. You wish! I could just kill you right now like I did my parents!" She said sarcastically to Konoha. Some people gasped and ran away. Ino just laughed at Sakura's sarcasum. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled to Ino. Ino frowned. "Same to ya F- Mrs. Uchiha!" Ino replied. "Why ya say that?" Sakura asked still outside the gate. "Your going to the Sound Village. Sasuke lives in the Sound Village. You two will marry once he gets that choker off you and you'll have many, many children!" Ino joked. Sakura frowned. "You wish I was you then!" Sakura said. Ino stuck up her middle finger. "Bitch!" She yelled while blushing. Sakura giggled. "Ya still do!" She yelled as she ran off.

She traveled for about 30 minutes untill she saw the Sound Village. "I'll be dead by Sasuke if he thinks that I'm here to retrieve him. But, I think I can hold my own against him since I've been forced to train and excell everytime or be choked to my all-most death." Sakura muttered to herself. She looked at her hair for a moment. "My hair..it's not that light pink..it's a _really _dirty pink. Ug. Now, if I wash it, Sasuke will know it's me. If I don't, then I won't be able to wash it again for another year and a half!" Sakura moaned to herself. She found a tree and hid in the branches. She scanned the area for the Death Scroll. She heard footsteps and breathing all around her. She used a special jutsu that turned her completely invisible so that not even her chakra could be sensed.

She looked at a tree behind the one she was in and saw Sasuke. _'Oh my how he's changed! He's hotter than before, if thats possible...' _She said to herself then shook those thoughts. She looked at what was in his hand. _Death Scroll _is what was printed on it. It was real. Her eyes widened. She waited for the perfect moment to grab it. He losened his grip on it as he jumped in the tree next to where she was. Her face turned red but wasn't seen. She held out her hand and snatched it. In her grasp, it turned invisible. Sasuke looked at his hand. "Where did it go?" He yelled. Sakura ran to Konoha as fast as she could. Once she was out of sight of the Sound Village, she stopped. "Cancel" She said making her jutsu dissapear. She stuffed the scroll in her pocket and ran back to Konoha's gates.

* * *

"That was easier than I expected!" She said to herself. She ran through the gates and back to the Hokage's Office. She knocked on the door for permission to come in. Once she opened the door, Tskake's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you get that scroll already?" She asked. Sakura showed them the scroll. "I used my invisible jutsu, hid in a tree, and someone leaped in the tree next to mine and had it in their hands so I snatched it and ran. I didn't even have to fight.." She explained. Mirichaye smiled slightly. "Forehead, we had a mission for the Anbu but you'll take it instead. Tskake will inform you." He said like he was the Hokage.

"Ok. You must travel to the Sand Village. The Kazekage, Gaara, needs help. His sister, Temari, is here and will explain everything to you. Don't cause them trouble. You might die. It is not their fault if you do so remember that!" Tskake explained. Sakura nodded as she went to the gates to meet up with Temari. "Hey! You look like that girl, Sakura Haruno!" Temari said. "Thats because I am!" Sakura mocked. "I'm also a slave to the Hokage, Tskake, who will be the Hokage untill Tsunade returns in the next year and a half!" Sakura said trying to be joyful. Temari nodded.

"Ok. About the mission. Gaara and Kankuro are in trouble. I, myself aren't able to help them. They went to the _Death Graveyard_ and are trapped by dead ninjas. They are highly skilled. All of our past Kazekages are there. Most of them are more skilled than our Gaara. We asked our allie for help and we requested Konoha's top ninjas. But, I guess were getting the top ninja." Temari explained. "I am one of the best because everyday I'm tortured to excell or I'll choke. This collar or choker keeps me from doing anything the Hokage doesn't wish me to do." Sakura said. Temari smiled and hugged Sakura. "OH THANK YOU, SAKURA!" Temari yelled. Her scream could be heard in all villages.(A/N: Yes. This is _very_ true. )

...In The Sound Village...

* * *

Sasuke was still panicing about the missing scroll when he heard a sudden scream.

"OH THANK YOU, SAKURA!" Is all he heard.

He just then, remembered Sakura. He ran to his sensei. "Orochimaru sensei! The Death Sroll dissapeared and I just heard someone scream in joy _'OH THANK YOU, SAKURA!'_" He mimicked. "Thats ok, Sasuke. I heard that Konoha's New Hokage, Tskake, sent out her slave to get that scroll. Apparently, her slave must do everything or she'll choke and die. I heard that it was...hm..Oh yes! Her slave is Sakura Haruno! Sasuke, I heard that Sakura is strong enough to kill the Hokage but must live lower in life than a homeless person. Her home is a dungeon. That's all I know!" Orochimaru said while Sasuke put his head down and clenched his fists. "Sasuke, whats wrong?" Orochimau asked concerned.

"Sakura..I..Shouldn't..Have..Left..You.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. That was enough for Orochimaru to hear. "You love her, don't you?" The snake sannin asked. Sasuke slowly nodded his head. He punched the wall in anger. "Poor wall..." Orochimaru muttered.

Sakura and Temari had to run past the Sound Village because the quick way to the Sand Village was a massive Sand Storm so the had to go around and behind the Storm.

* * *

**A/N: This was Chapter 1! I'm sorry animeaddict99 but I just had to post this ASAP! I would have let you be the BETA. Hopefully, for Chapter two, 'Guess Who's Back' I'll let you or another chapter! I know, that waskinda long. THANKS FOR ALL ME DEDICATED READERS OUT THERE!**


	3. Guess Who's Back?

**A/N: Hello! I would have updated my other stories first but, I just HAD to write this chapter! Well, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutor or any other anime. I only own this plot, Tskake, Mirichaye, and OC's by me!**

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back?

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_"Sakura..I..Shouldn't..Have..Left..You.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. That was enough for Orochimaru to hear. "You love her, don't you?" The snake sannin asked. Sasuke slowly nodded his head. He punched the wall in anger. "Poor wall..." Orochimaru muttered._

_Sakura and Temari had to run past the Sound Village because the quick way to the Sand Village was a massive Sand Storm so the had to go around and behind the Storm._

After three days, they finally reached the Sound Village. "Now we have to go around or through?" Temari yawned. "I'd say around or else they'll think were here to intrude." Sakura replied. Temari gazed deep into the village without entering. "Sakura, I see.." Temari stuttered. Sakura lifted her head to look at Temari. "Sasuke.." Temari finally said. Sakura gasped and pondered her thoughts for a plan. "Temari! I have a plan so that it looks like were not gathering information or spy on the Village." Sakura suggested. Temari nodded her to go on.

"Ok. We'll set up our tent back a little and sleep there. If someone finds us, we'll say were traveling to another village. 'Cause we are." Sakura explained. "Duh!" Temari retored as Sakura laughed. They went to a good spot, set up their tent and rested there. Soon enough, they heard footsteps outside their tent. "HEY! Who are you and what are you doing here?" A male voice boomed. Temari sat up, gave a yawn, and opened up the tent so they could see her only. "I am Temari of the Desert. I am here just to sleep for I have to journey from Konoha back to my village to report something to my Kazekage." Temari stated as on buisiness. She saw a boyish figure that looked like Sasuke walk up behind the man who spoke to her.

"Is anybody with you?" The boy asked. She nodded. "Who?" He asked. She sighed and opened the tent more for them to see her friend. The light pierced through Sakura's eyelids as she tried to sleep. "Aww. The light!" Sakura yawned. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru and Sasuke standing in the door way. She felt uncomfortable as she yawned and plopped back and tried to fall asleep. "Now, as you can see by my friend, we really need our rest. We have nothing to hide so if you would kindly hurry up and leave." Temari commanded. Orochimaru and Sasuke shook their heads and left the tent.

Sasuke placed his hands behind his head and sighed. "Whats wrong?" The snake sannin asked. "That pink-haired girl is Sakura." Sasuke muttered. "Oh? The girl you love?" Orochimaru questioned loud enough for Temari and Sakura to hear. Temari looked at them. "Excuse me?" Temari asked them. Sasuke slapped his sensei and ran off. Orochimaru just laughed. Temari sighed and closed back up the tent. After a few more hours, the girls headed off to the Sand Village to help Gaara and Kankuro.

It took them two days to get to the Sand Village's gates. Sakura looked at it in awe. "This is _such _a cool desert!" Sakura said in excitement. "It gets really hot here.." Temari sighed. Sakura nodded and walked with Temari to the _Death Graveyard_. They saw a sign that said _'Stay out or you'll die like us all...'_. Sakura read. She chuckled at the warning. "Do ya think they'd notice that and listen to it?" Sakura chuckled. Temari nodded and laughed "Yup! Thats my brothers! Can read but won't listen to what it says!".

* * *

They walked inside. They saw zombies attack Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro was half way into a grave while Gaara's sand was hitting the zombies and they would just come back. Sakura sighed. "Shistengon no Jutsu!" She yelled. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro looked at her in wonder as they have never heard that jutsu before. It started to rain, acid. It hit the zombies only and they disinigrated. Kankuro started to panic as the ground's holes were closing and he was about to be left inside one. Gaara quickly pulled him up.

Temari laughed. "HA! I never knew that zombies could disinigrate!" She ranted. "Sakura, what kinda jutsu is that? Can you teach it to me?" She asked. Gaara and Kankuro looked to their savior the once weak, Sakura Haruno. "You were really _weak _and now your _strong _after not even 3 years! Now the hell did that happen?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. "That jutsu, Shistengon, is a very rare jutsu. The Hokage, my master, doesn't know I have learned it. I know she's allergic and will die by acid. I will teach all of you if you wish. I become strong by force. I am a slave to my master because she hates me for no reason and our other Hokage, Tsunade, had to go on a 2-3 year mission last year. I am hated by the villagers since when I was young, ninjas came and murdered my parents before my own eyes. She has told them that I was so ugly that they paid them to kill them so it didn't look like suicide." Sakura explained and gave a glare to Kankuro.

"TEACH ME!" Temari and Gaara yelled, while Kankuro joined them on 'me'. Sakura nodded and showed them the hand signs. "WOW! About 50 hand signs to make acid fall from the sky? The you just say Shistengon no jutsu?" Gaara asked as Sakura nodded. "Show me your progress." Sakura ordered. "Shistengon no jutsu!" Gaara yelled while making handsigns. Acid fell from the sky. Sakura clapped as a very good job. Temari did the same thing but one drop of acid fell. "Practice!" Sakura informed. Kankuro did it too while nothing fell, only a lightning bolt hit him. "OUCH! That hurts!" Kankuro yelled. "Get Gaara to teach you!" Sakura comanded. Sakura waved goodbye. "Sakura, the sand strom is over with so you can just go directly and it will probly take 3 days!" Temari informed her. "Hai! Arigatou!" Sakura said with a wave and left the village.

* * *

TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE ENCOUNTER WITH TEMARI AND SASUKE..

* * *

Tskake stood up and walked to Sakura's 'room'. "Forehead!" She screamed. Sakura ran to her. "Hai, Hokage." She replied. "Tsunade will be arriving tomorrow so you will do great for me today since tomorrow you will be let go." Tskake informed. Sakura bowed. "Hai, master." She said. Tskake sttod at the platform with all the villagers infornt of her. "Residents of Konoha! Your old Hokage, Tsunade, will be arriving tomorrow! I will be leaving Konoha so you will never see me again! Please make this day special for me as well as for you to have me leave tomorrow!" Tskake recited. Sakura was dancing for joy in her head and yelling _'Hell ya! No more bitch Tskake! I'll be FREE!' _in her head.

She pretended to look sad when Tskake turned around to go back to the Hokage's office. Ino was thrilled when she heard the news. She hugged Shikamaru. "YEY! Sakura is coming back tomorrow!" She yelled in joy. She hugged her boyfriend tighter. Long ago did she loose her crush on Sasuke. Sakura was 15. She had been Tskake's slave for 3 years, more than she was supposed to be. Ino was doing backflips in her mind. For the first time in three years, she heard fangirls yell: "OMG! Sasuke is baaaack! Sasuke, MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" To this, she turned around. He looked among the crowd and didn't see the only person he wished to see. He finally spotted someone he knew, Ino and Shikamaru. He ran up to them. "Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"Tomorrow Tsunade will be arriving. Thats when Sakua is let go. I haven't seen her smile in 3 years so I have no clue what she's like now." Ino explained just as from the Hokage's office they heard screaming. The looked to the door and saw Mirichaye holding Sakura against the wall. He had about 30 kunai in hand and cut Sakura with everyone. "NO ONE USES THAT JUTSU TO THE HOKAGE!" He yelled as Sakura held her acheing body. She fell down. As she fell, he kicked her and she hit her back on a pole. He left her there. Ino gasped in horror as Sasuke put his head down not bearing to watch. Ino saw that she was let go. She ran to her yelling "Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?". After Ino shook her, she dragged her to a bench. Sasuke and Shikamaru were still tramatized with fear. "Hey! Get over here!" Ino commanded the guys. Sasuke ran over as fast as he could. He picked up Sakura and laid her on his lap.

* * *

After 5 minutes, Sakura opened up her eyes to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. "What?" She mumbled as she couldn't speak. Ino started to break down crying. Shikamaru held Ino as she cried her eyes out. Sasuke held Sakura into a hug. She was surprised by his actions but then remembered his letter:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that leaving isn't the best thing. From what you told me, in your opinion, I shouldn't go. I'm sorry to say that I am no matter what. Please don't tell everyone where iv'e went and why. From what Orochimaru says, I may come back in atleast 2 years. I hope I may see you again. I have finally figured out what you have meant to me..._

_Your Cold-Hearted team mate,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Ino saw this and an 'awe' left her mouth. "What jutsu did you use on Tskake?" Ino asked. "Shistengon no Jutsu." Sakura said plainly. "What is that?" Shikamaru asked. "Its where you use 50 hand signs and it produces acid rain. Tskake is allergic and will die by acid. So, I killed her." Sakura sighed. Ino put her fist up in the air. Shikamaru looked at her confused. "What?" Ino asked as all eyes turned on her. "Your putting your fist in the air for no damn reason." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura killed Tskake. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Ino asked. Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome." He said. Ino smacked him. "What the hell did you just say?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

* * *

**A/N: YEY! Chapter complete! LOL. I know Orochimaru is WAYYY OOC! If you don't know what OOC means, it's: Out Of Character. This chapter is WAY OOC! Oh well! Thanks to those who reviewed. This is the last chapter that I can update untill 4/29/06 since I'll be gone 4/21-4/29. The next one will hopefully be better. I'm hoping for atleast 5 reviews total! Thats two. I'd like more though.. You have like a week though! Well, thats Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy the next chapter once it's up!**

**written: 4/19/06**

**published: 4/19/06**


	4. My Tears Have Awaken

**A/N: Sry I haven't updated in a WHILE! LOL. Well, I hope you like this chapter since I want this chapter to be somewhat tragic with SasuSaku. ANYWAY, hope you like is!**

**Oh and I have a new character in here. She will do the disclaimer here and will be a role in this chapter. She's MINE!**

**Mariah: Ok...**

**SWSU: YEAH! Your here! Do the disclamier...NOW!**

**Mariah: OH FINE! She dosen't own Naruto or Naruto wouldn't exist so the entire series would die down. She owns nothing but this plot and all here OC's, inculding me.**

**SWSU: YEAH!**

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 3: My Tears Have Awaken

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_Ino saw this and an 'awe' left her mouth. "What jutsu did you use on Tskake?" Ino asked. "Shistengon no Jutsu." Sakura said plainly. "What is that?" Shikamaru asked. "Its where you use 50 hand signs and it produces acid rain. Tskake is allergic and will die by acid. So, I killed her." Sakura sighed. Ino put her fist up in the air. Shikamaru looked at her confused. "What?" Ino asked as all eyes turned on her. "Your putting your fist in the air for no damn reason." Shikamaru said._

_"Sakura killed Tskake. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Ino asked. Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome." He said. Ino smacked him. "What the hell did you just say?" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed in defeat._

A smile graced Sakura's lips as her two long-time-no-see friends were fighting. She still felt the warmth of Sasuke's hug. She hugged him back which startled him a bit.

Suddenly, loud cheers could be heard. They broke away from their hug to see a blond women was walking back to the Hokage's tower. She had many scars and bruises but nothing too bad. Sakura looked up and ran to her sensei. "Tsunade-sama!" She cried out as she bowed to her. "Now, Sakura, why are you looking so beat-up?" Tsunade asked, worry filling her eyes. "Nothing really much, just you know how this girl when I was younger, Tskake, well, she became the Hokage and I her well...slave. Got beaten good for no damn reason but other than that, she spread a rumor that I forced my parents into suicide. But, I killed her with Shistengon no Jutsu." She explained.

Tsunade took the information in as she sighed. "Let's go." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded, and looked back to her friends, signaling to them that she'd be gone for a few minutes. She follwed her sensei into the Hokage's office with Mirichaye swearing about Sakura. Tsunade folded her arms across her chest, giving the ultimate death-glare to him. He panicked as Sakura blocked the door. All was heard after that was screams then after a few seconds, the screaming stopped for good.

Sakura walked back outside and walked to the park with her friends. Once they got there, they laid down on the grass. Shikamaru watching clouds as Ino blabbed on about something stupid. Sasuke was falling asleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I heard the gentle snores of him next to me. What could be better? How could it get worse? Is what I thought untill when I relized something was wrong. I shut my eyes closed trying to dispurse the constant thoughts.

I could now see clearly what I must do. In a simple, yet grusome dream.

_I ran from the villagers of Konoha with my friends at my side. I knew this would happen, Konoha turned on me thus turning on my friends. Tsunade could do nothing about it since Orochimaru knocked her out cold. Footsteps was all that could be heard in the stillness of the night._

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Scary._

_Was all that came to mind. Running as fast as I could trying to get out, the guards wouldn't let me. They blocked me, pushing me back out of the gate's entrance. Thats when I did something I haven't done in a long time without Tskake's cause. I cried. I cried, infront of them. They thought i've had more tragedy in my life and couldn't cry anymore. They left, all of them. Sasuke looked at me with disgust, figuring out that I was weaker then before._

_But, I wasn't. I was stronger then anyone of them. Just, didn't show it. To them, I was weak. A dog could have killed me for all they know. I still cried as they stuck their weapons into my skin, piercing it making blood drip constantly. That wasn't the reason tears fell from my eyes. No. I had too much of this shit. So. I must do it now before I die. Before they laugh at how stupid I am for crying. Now. I must run. Run away so far away that not even ANBU can track me. Yes, thats what I must do. Go farther, way farther. Over the ocean, over the sea. Live in a cave would be better. Find new friends. Ones that would care for me. Ones that wouldn't care if I cried. That's my purpose in life now._

I shot up from the ground as I have seen my dream. Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru have fallen into a slumber. I wished I could stay. I wrote a simple note and placed it on Ino's forehead. I then ran to my house to grab my things. I know what I must do. I know everything quite too well, now. I hid in my house, doors locked, windows and blinds closed. I was separeted from Konoha. I waited untill the sun's rays quit and that's when I escaped. I didn't just walk like Sasuke did about 3 years back. No, I just ran. Jumping on rooftops and into shadowy places. I leaped over the gates of Konoha and into the unknown.

* * *

**Normal POV(A/N: This starts off about 30 minutes after Sakura left that note on Ino's forehead but not when she actually left Konoha.)**

The gang woke from their slumber to find that it was starting to get dark. Ino smacked her forehead to find out that it was a note. "HEY! Sakura left us a note. Let me read it:

_Dear Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke,_

_I am afraid that I must leave Konoha. I don't know where I am going and I will never be coming back. Nothing anybody will do will stop me. Nobody has done this to me but myself and Tskake. The only reason i'm leaving is because I fear that since i'm left out of Tskake's grasp, people will be mean to me and as to you as my friends. I am doing this because I want nothing more than to protect what I have left. You. My friends. I will miss you dearly._

_Sakura_"

Ino read as she threw the paper on the ground and sobbed in her hands. Sasuke felt as though his heart had exploded. They all were sad. Shikamaru's eyes were forcing out tears he couldn't hold back. Ino was comforting him as they both noticed that Sasuke had probly more hurt in him.

Once it was pitch-black out, the three left for their homes. Ino ran into her room and cried into her pillow. She looked up at the few pictures that they had taken together about 3years ago. Smiled upon both of their faces. Her eyes scanned the photo over and over again untill her sobbing incresed in water and noise.

Sasuke couldn't see her again. He was crushed. He had wanted her to be his girlfriend and to spend his life with her. He brushed away the thoughts and knew that he's either die married to her, or die alone. He wouldn't have anyone but her and that was final.

Shikamaru wasn't totally fazed by it like Ino and Sasuke. True he was sad that she had gone away and he was also sad that Ino was sad. Yes, he truly loved Ino. He vowed to himself that he would do anything to get her to smile again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

She knew she had broken them and tossed them aside as if she hated them. But, her letter was true. She had to do this, for their own good. "If they follow me, fine. I will be witht hem someplace i'm not hated. I just hope ANBU won't be sent for me." She muttered to herself as she jumped through trees.

After a few days of her long journey, she spotted a village. It was quite and peaceful. She took off her head protector and placed it in her bag. Since sh no longer belonged in Konoha, she didn't want to wear their symbol. She walked near the gates when the guards stopped her. "State your buisiness" One said rather harshly. "I am a traveler needing some rest." She simply stated as they let her pass. A smile graced her lips as she rested against a tree. A girl with skyblue hair that reached her waist and pure black eyes walked over to her, smiling. The girl wore a black tanktop with fishnet sleeves and a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with a large slit in both sides that showed she wore skyblue shorts underneath. "Hi there! You must be new here. I'm Mariah!" She said as she held out her hand to shake Sakura's.

"Hiya there Mariah. My name is Sakura." She stated shaking Mariah's hand. "Hey! Mariah! You forgot this!" A girl with purple shoulder lenght hair and black eyes called out to Mariah. She turned around to greet the girl. "Oh thanks sis!" Mariah said taking the object in her sister's hand. It was a forehead protector. Mariah's sister saw the sunshine gleaming on something is Sakura's bag. "Excuse me miss but is that a forehead protector in your bag?" The little girl asked as Sakura was surprised and she took it out. "Yeah, it's from Konoha. I ran away so I'm no longer going to wear it." Sakura stated. "Why did you leave?" Mariah questioned and Sakura explained the entire story.

"Well, we are both Jounin! You can talk to the people at the Academy and resume your position as a Jounin and be on my squad! Here, there is 2 Jounin per squad." Mariah eaclamied as she jumped up and down. Sakura nodded as mariah grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Academy.

* * *

**A/N: YEA! I hope you liked that. Please give me some ideas on what the village should be called. This is a made up village and is different from all the other villages. I think that will hold you guys up untill next time I update! R&R!**


	5. Where in Hell Are You Taking Me, Mariah?

**A/N: Sry that I haven't updated in a while but, i'm a lazy-ass. I get outta school 6/20/06 so the chapters will be coming faster! I may postpone this story or anther story because I cannot seem to finish any of my stories! Anyways, ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

**Mariah: SWSU doesn't own Naruto unless it's her OC's or blood will spill on the floor...**

**SWSU: TASTY BLOOD!**

**Mariah: Alrighty...ON WITH THE DAMNED CHAPTER KUZ I'M IN IT! HELL YEAZ!**

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 4: Where in Hell Are You Taking Me, Mariah?

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_"Well, we are both Jounin! You can talk to the people at the Academy and resume your position as a Jounin and be on my squad! Here, there is 2 Jounin per squad." Mariah eaclamied as she jumped up and down. Sakura nodded as mariah grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Academy._

Mariah was halfway near the Academy when she noticed Sakura got heavy and shorter. She looked down, and Sakura was being dragged on the ground. "So sorry!" Mariah cried as she helped Sakura get up. Sakura let out a soft giggle as she ran to the Academy. "Oh, a challenge then, huh?" Mariah cried out as she began running after Sakura.

It was a race,

* * *

The Commentator...

**Sakura is in the lead. OH LOOK! The Academy's tower is just ahead but WAIT! Mariah is FINALLY catching up. Neck to neck! Nose to nose! WOW! This is one exciting race folks! Now, LOOKIE HERE! Who will win? Will it be a tie? Will Sakura win with one of her FABULOUS stunts? Will Mariah CHEAT her way into the front, like oh say, TRIP Sakura?**

**Mariah: SHUT UP umm who are you?**

**Sakura: Don't worry about him. He's just an ass named Kankuro...**

**Kankuro: SHUT UP!**

**Sakura: I saved your life, DUMBASS!**

**-Kankuro starts crying and runs back to his village..ANYWAYS..-

* * *

**

Sakura ran a tiny bit faster than her pace and won! Mariah just laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, we'll be training together and I am the BEST OF THE BEST in the village, well, except for the Kage. Well, now you'll probly become the Kage before me!". Mariah and Sakura both walked in silence up the stairs up to the top of the tower. Mariah stopped infront of a specific door. "This is the Jounin Lounge. Kage-sama is supposed to be in here about now so we'll talk to her." She said as Sakura merely nodded.

Mariah opened the door. Apparenetly, they were having a drinking party. All except for the Kage, thankfully. Mariah waved to most of them and ran up to a woman, apparantly, their Kage. The woman had green eyes and blue hair that was in a long ponytail. She had on a red top with the bottom half orange. Her skirt had 3 slits in it. 2 on the sides and one infront. Under, she had grey shorts with a red stripe down the middle. Her boots were red and black. Her boots went along great, fashion wise, with her red headband(not the forehead protector with the symbol on it). She had some of her blue hair hanging in her face.

When Sakura and the Kage were put next to eachother, you'd think they were related. COme to think of it, they do look alike. The Kage put out her hand. "Hello deary, I'm the Kage but you can just call me Jessica." Jessica or the Kage said, very politely. This woman has manners_ unlike Tsunade-sama!_ Sakura thought. She took Jessica's hand and shook it. "Hello Jessica-sama. I am Sakura, Haruno Sakura. My original village is Konoha but I left..." and she continued on with her _very boring_ story.

Jessica nodded. "Ok. Sakura and Mariah are one squad. Sakura, dear, you can use one of the bedrooms here. Since Mariah lives here also, you guys will have rooms next to each other and she'll show you around." Mariah and Sakura nodded. "Good" and with that, the girls ran off to their rooms. Mariah opened a door, revealing a huge room. It had a king size bed, own bathroom and shower, HUGE walk-in closets, actually about 5 of them, a BIG SCREEN TV WITH A DVD PLAYER, VCR, AND ALL THE GAME DEVICES EVER! and a vanity table with make-up already on it. Sakura's jaw practically went through the floor. "WOW!" was all she could muster as Mariah giggled. She opened a door that led straight to her room. "Wow. Our rooms are connected!"

* * *

Mariah shook her head. "Sakura, you should get some rest and get used to it here. Just knock on this door when you need me. But, not too late ok? Besides, my little sister wakes easily." Sakura nodded her head and Mariah shut the door.

Sakura twirled around a few times in her MONSTER room and fell on the bed with a LOUD _thump. _Mariah quickly opened the door and saw Sakura laughing, on the floor. Sakura looked at Mariah. "Don't worry, only if you hear me call for you, come in here because I fell onto my bed and fell on the floor. WEE! It was FUN!" Sakura said as stars twirled around her head. Mariah sweatdropped, nodded, and closed the door.

* * *

Sakura sighed and unpacked her stuff. She took out the last package. She unwrapped it. It had all her favorite pictures. One was the old picture of Team Seven. Another one was when Sakura and Ino were hugging. One of the ones Ino gave her was of Ino and Shikamaru hugging, on the back, Shikamaru wrote in invisible ink that he would only use to write stuff to Sakura since only she could make it visible, it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_The day I wrote this was February 14. On June 17, I will ask Ino to marry me since we have been together for about 3 years. Do you think she'll accept me?_

Sakura remembered what she wrote back.

_Shikamaru,_

_I am so sure that Ino will say yes. From when we were friends again, she just showed she liked Sasuke but she really liked you. She didn't want people to think that she liked you but when she overheard you talking to Asuma-sensei, about you liking her, she was proud to tell it. I will be so happy for you guys, throughout eternity..._

_-Sakura_

Remembrance brought tears to her eyes. Wait. Today was, no. June 16. Tomorrow? Does he still remember about it? _Hopefully..._ she sighed. She found a hidden picture that she forgot about. _I never saw this picture before... Oh no.. It's Sasuke-kun...Smiling...On the back it says:_

_to: my dearest cherry blossom_

_love: Sasuke_

She clasped her hand over her mouth. Tears broke the barrier and fell down onto the picture. She couldn't stop. No noise of her sobs, just, tears. She took all the pictures and placed them on her vanity table. She then changed into her night clothes, pulled the covers over herself in bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I promise, I will update tomorrow. It's not going to be this, only at the end. But, The begining is going to be back in Konoha. The main thing is Shikamaru purposing to Ino. Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Nara Ino?

**A/N: I'm just gonna skip right into the story since I just type a whole lot of stuff last night before I had to work. ONWARDS!**

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 5: Nara Ino?

* * *

**

In Konoha...

It was a beautiful morning. June 17, 7:15 am. Nara Shikamaru yawned lazily as he fell off his bed and banged his head against a table. _damn. today was supposed to be a very, very good day.._ he thought as he stumbled to his feet and walked into his, closed, bedroom door. He almost fell, again, but held onto the doorknob, just incase. And boy, he needed it. (A/N: Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and everyone of the characters have their own house.) He ran down the 2 flights of stairs, since he just HAD to buy a huge house with 4 stories, not including his large basment and attic, and fell onto the couch in misery. His puppy that he named Jack licked his face. Jack was a large puppy, for his age of 10 weeks old, golden fur and amber eyes.

Jack barked loudly and Shikamaru banged his head against the couch, not very effective but still little effective on the dog. Jack licked Shikamaru's face and he giggled. He got up, walked to the kitchen, and got Jack his food and put it in his food dish. He then made himself some breakfast. He made himself a quick batch of strawberry waffles, with a two slices of toast, and some juice. He then got dressed. He carefully put a velvet box in his pocket and grabbed his house key. Jack barked once more and ran over to his master. Shikamaru shook his head and grabbed Jack's leash. "Jack, you'll get to see Ino again." He stated. At the mention of Ino's name, Jack barked so very loud that Shikamaru couldn't hear for about 5 minutes. He left his house at 8:00 am

* * *

Ino woke up at 7:30 am. Her alarm clock beeped very loudly. She got so pissed at it that she slammed her fist on it, breaking it. She quickly got up and got dressed in her usual outfit. She then walked down the hallway and made herself some pancakes(or hotcakes as it's also called). She decided to go train so she took her weapons and left her house at 7:55 am.

* * *

Around 8:30, Ino was tired from training so she decided to rest against a tree. Shikamaru walked Jack to the training grounds to find Ino just waking up. He released the grip he had on Jack's leash and let Jack run so very fast, at Ino. "Aww! Hello little Jack!" She said. Shikamaru walked beside her and gave her a hug. "Morning, Shika-kun!" Ino said as she kissed her Shika-kun. He kissed back, and deepened it too. After all eternity, they stoped as Ino go up, Shikamaru went onto one knee. Ino knew what was coming and she thought _OMG! Shika-kun is going to purpose to me! Nara Ino does have a nice ring to it..._

Shikamaru took out the velvet box and opened it. It revealed a beautiful golden ring. The 'rock' was huge. It was a purple diamond. "Ino-chan, will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked as Ino clasped her hand over her mouth and cried. He removed her hand to yell a quick word "YES!" she said one more thing, "Shika-kun, I will marry you. I love you with all my heart!" and with that, Shikamaru put the ring on her and they shared another deep kiss.

* * *

Unknown to them, someone was watching. He closed his onyx eyes. _Sakura_ was the only thing that came to his mind. _I wanted to marry you for so long, and now, your gone, again.

* * *

_

**A/N: I know this was short but I just updated! I hope you liked it. R&R!**


	7. When The Wind Blows Over

**A/N: Heyyyy. I'm Candice. Becca, well, has _serious_ writer's block. She knows how it's going to come out so this might be the last or second to last chapter. But, there WILL be a sequel. But, the sequel won't be long, a few chapters and will be all be posted at the same time. Well, I guess Becca forgot the other pairings...(scolds Becca) so the other pairings will be in this chapter along with stuff with Sakura and Mariah. So ANYWAYS... ON-WARDS!**

**Mariah- They own this plot and me + the others OC's. Becca NOR Candice owns Naruto. If they did, that would be the day where Hell would freeze over.**

**SWSU- Mariah, vry1 says that. Be more, _ORIGINAL like your ORIGINAL!_**

**Mariah- Rollz eyes**

**KEY:**

"BLAH" talking

_BLAH_ thinking

**_BLAH _**inner selves

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 6: When the Wind Blows Over**

_RECAP:_

_She clasped her hand over her mouth. Tears broke the barrier and fell down onto the picture. She couldn't stop. No noise of her sobs, just, tears. She took all the pictures and placed them on her vanity table. She then changed into her night clothes, pulled the covers over herself in bed, and drifted to sleep._

The pink-haired woman rolled onto the floor as her emerald eyes snapped open to a knock at the door. She struggled onto her feet and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" She asked in a half awake-asleep tone. "It's Jessica." The voice replied. She opened the door to see Jessica, the Kage, wide awake. _Usually Tsuande-sama would be sleeping or just plain pissed off for no fricken reason._ Sakura thought as Jessica yelled a **_loud_** 'Good morning SLEEPYHEAD' in her ear.

Sakura resisted to ugre to roll her eyes. "-sigh-Good morning to you too...-yawn- Is there anything you need?-stretches-" Sakura asked with a sigh, yawn, and her usual morning stretches. "Just waking you up! I need to see you in my office in 15. Since right now it's 5am i'll see you at 5:15. It's a mission for you and Mariah so get ready!" She replied as she merilly walked over to Mariah's room.

-----

Sakura's mind was still processing.

_Wait... It's 5am!_

_**-yawns- We cannot get a WINK of sleep around here, eh?**_

_-blinks- Who the hell are you?_

_**-flips off- I am your inner self! I am Sakura! You are Sakura! WERE BOTH SAKURA!**_

_-sweatdrops- So you just flipped off yourself?_

_**NO! I didn't!**_

_-rolls eyes- Well, what do you want?_

_**-cries- CAN'T A GIRL JUST TALK TO HERSELF!**_

_-sighs- No!_

_**-sticks out tounge- I'm going! Be lost without me! -dramatic scene-**_

_-ends 'dramatic scene'- Whateva, bye!_

_-----_

**Sakura's POV**

I turn my head to my clock. _SHIT! IT IS 5:09!_ I thought. I race through my closet for my Jounin vest, my forehead protector, weapons, and my Jounin mask.(AN: I'ts like an ANBU mask but in this village, they don't have anything like ANBU. So the Jounins wear the masks.) I put on my stuff and race to the Kage's office. I saw Mariah waiting for me outside the office. She knocked on the door and Jessica's voice could be heard as 'come in'. We take off our masks for respect. My mask had markings that made it look like scales and the eye slits were red, because I am into dragons and those kinda stuff I wanted a mask like that. Mariah's mask made her look like a bird. So we were both 'flying animals'. The cool thing is, with a jutsu we learned, we can fly. She sprouts bird-like wings and I sprout dragon-like wings.

-----

**Normal POV**

Mariah and Sakura stood infront of Jessice who was hurring through papers. "Now. You must go to Suna to give this scroll to the Kazekage, Gaara. He will give you another scroll that you must give to Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade. Now, those scrolls are wanted so you will have to fight some ninjas. Here is the scroll that the Kazekage needs. To Suna, it will take about 2-3 days. Sakura, since you are familiar with these territories, you are required as Mariah has a good sense to were traps are and what ninja is coming. It's much like the Hyuuga's Byuakugan(sp?) but it's a sense. Since her traits are like a birds, she will see far away, like a hawk. And since Sakura, you are strong and fierce like a dragon. Also, I heard you can sense a person's weakpoints and hit it with the element that it's inferior to. But, you are strong with fire. You can breathe it without using a jutsu. You two are the best ninja in this village so please do well! Now off you go!" Jessica finished up while handing them the scroll for Gaara and the mission scroll to give to the guards of the villages.

Sakura and Mariah pulled their hair up and put their masks on, hopefully to hide it's color. Like Sakura, nobody really has hair that color. Mariah is unmistakably for her hair color, like Sakura, and Mariah's family was cursed. The curse fell upon Mariah and everybody knows her for that. Sakura knows about it but doesn't care. They put on a black jacket since it was getting cold. The black matched their all-black attire since they couldn't be seen.

"Shish Hak Jou No Justu!" They both yelled as their wings sprouted and they flew over the trees.

-----

**(after a few hours..)**

"Sakura, I see a village! Is that Suna?" Mariah asked pointing far away. Sakura did some hand signs and she looked to where Mariah pointed. "No. Thats the Sound. But, were close now." Sakura said, voice laced with pain. They were flying for quite awhile now. "Lets rest. It's nighttime so lets sleep." Mariah said as she scouted the area as they flew down to the ground. "No ninjas, yet" She informed as Sakura nodded. Sakura ajusted her headband on her forehead. "I'm so not used to wearing it like this." Sakura giggled. She took it off and stared at it. The symbol was much like a cat's eye, in Sakura's opinion. It was oval-ish with a line down the middle. They set up the tents and went to sleep.

**(morning)**

-----

**Mariah's POV**

I woke up to the smell of fire. Is Sakura ok? I walk out of the tent.

_Phew! That was a relief!_

_**I know! I though they set the camp on fire!**_

_Yey! My psychiatrist is back! w00t w00t!_

_**Riiiiiight! Now i'm gone! BYE!**_

"Good-mornin'!" Sakura greeted me, her mask still on. I grab mine and put it on, for cover. "Good-morning!" I replied as we stayed warm by the fire. "We better get moving." Sakura said as she used some of her water to put out the fire. I nodded. "Shish Hak Jou No Justu!" She yelled as she soared into the air. I look over to see that her tent was already taken down. "Guess I gotta take down mine too" I mumbled as I quickly take mine down. "Shish Hak Jou No Justu!" I yell and catch up to Sakura who was searching the area. "Anyone near?" I ask. "Nope. And in a few minutes we'll reach Suna" She informed as she swooped down to the ground.

"We can walk for now." She said as I reached down to the ground. Our wings went back into out back as we walked. "Do you know anyone in Suna?" I asked her. "Yes. The Kazekage Gaara, his sister Temari, and his brother Kankuro. But, they cannot know of my betrayal. He could report the Hokage, Tsunade, my teacher, about me and the village and she could send for me. I won't let that happen." She said with clenched fists. "Sorry.." I said, for building up her rage. She smiled. "It's okay. Besides, we never talk alot." We both gossiped about stuff we like and about the latest stars.

"Were here!" Sakura said as I saw the huge gates. I pulled out the mission scroll and walked up to the guards. "Were here to give and recieve a scroll from the Kazekage." She said handing them the scroll. They looked it over, gave it back to them, and let them pass.

-----

**Normal POV**

"Its over there" Sakura said, changing her voice. They walked over to the tower and walked up to the Kazekage's door. "State your purpose." They heard a feminine voice say. She had blond hair with four ponytails. "Were here to exchange scrolls with the Kazekage." Mariah said. The girl nodded her head and opened the door. A red-headed man motioned for them to sit down. "Hello. I am the Kazekage of this village. My name is Gaara. I hear that your Kage sent you to exchange scrolls. Show it." He said in a nice tone as he and Sakura took out a scroll. They exchanged it. "Nice. Very nice. Thank you for coming a long way to give me this. Now, please, stay at our newest hotel. I'm sure you must be tired. Give the recieptionist this slip and she'll give you the keys to our suite. Don't worry, it and the food, is on the house. Please, enjoy your stay." Gaara said and handed Mariah the slip. "Thank you Kazekage-sama." They both said and exited the room.

They found the hotel. "Beautiful!" Mariah said as her gaze fell upon it. "Come on!" Sakura yelled from it's door way. Mariah handed the slip over and got the keys. "Now, your rooms are numbers 708 and 709. They are on the top or the 7th floor. Please enjoy your time here and you both have your own personal room services to bring you food and other stuff." The lady said and they both said their thanks. Mariah was practically jumpin up and down in the elevator. "Hmm. No ninja yet. But, I feel the strength in this scroll. It's stronger than the other. This is the strongest and deadliest forbidden scroll of the Sound. Tsunade-sama must want it to defeat Orochimaru, since he let Sasuke go, Sasuke couldn't kill him." Sakura said.

-----

"I've heard about the Sound. Orochimaru took my parent's life, like he did yours. One of my best friends, Yakushi Kabuto, turned into his assistant, like yours. How much more ironic can this get? I mean, we both are from another ninja village, stuff about Orochimaru, and about our wish." Mariah said, saying the last one softer. "I know. I've always wanted to do that. I mean, with all this, it just reams right, ya know?" Sakura said. Mariah answered with a soft yeah once the elevator was on the top floor. The hallway had 9 doors '701-709'. Mariah tossed the key to '709' to Sakura. They gave each other a friendly 'goodnight' hug and went to their rooms.

Sakura threw on some black pj pants with a red tank. Her stomatch grumbled. She was _hungry_! "Watermelon! Chocolate! Chips! Ramen!" Sakura yelled into the phone for the room serivce. She laid down on her bed waiting for the man to come. As if on cue, a knock came to the door. She rushed to it, grabbed the food and slammed it in his face. During her feast, another knock came from the door as the voice said 'Its Mariah' so Sakura then yelled a 'come in'.

Mariah was wearing her pure lime pj's and Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Lime, eh?" She asked. "Hai, not my favorite but it was this or ones with bright orange teddy bears!" Mariah laughed. She then saw Sakura's 'GRAND FEAST'. "Piggy! 12 watermelon slices, 8 chocolate bars, 50 bags of assorted chips, and 70 bags of instant ramen! Luckily we have a microwave AND a fridge!" Mariah screamed. "There WAS 25 watermelon slices, 20 chocolate bars, 70 bags of assorted chips, and 150 bags of instant ramen, BUT those are already eaten. I'm bringing the chips for the trip and the ramen so I don't have to buy some back at the village. So, I'll be busy eating this chocolate and watermelon." Sakura explained as Mariah sweatdropped. _Damn. She already had 80 bags of instant ramen, 13 slices of watermelon, 12 chocolate bars, and 20 bags of assorted chips. How many stomatches does she have? 20? Maybe more. And look! She's skinnier than me! If she eats like this on a daily basis, I'll go _crazyMariah thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Sakura blurted out "Oh and if your wondering, I don't eat like this _ever_. But, still, I haven't eaten anything in a day or so." Mariah sweatdropped once more as Sakura finished the rest of the watermelon and chocolate in a matter of seconds. "Riiiiiight..." Mariah whispered as she exited the room saying 'goodnight' while Sakura, on the otherhand, YELLED it.

**A/N: PHEW! Fini!(not the story but the chapter) What's their wish? Can you guess? Hopefully you can and please don't say it in your reviews because if it's right, people will see it and automatically know the ending. OOOOPS! I've said too much! Well, it's 2:50 am so Ja ne!**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Becca: Ok. This is _NOT A CHAPTER!_ I just wana say that I won't be really updating that much (like i did before) b/c of this damned thing called school. B/c of HW, I go on my pc once or twice a month. get it, A MONTH! The other time i get to go on is if i have a paper due. my friggin english teacher won't let us not-have a project due. don't even get me started on my math teacher. shes soo old. ya know what? me and my friends had a nice discusion on how we think she got lyposucion(sp?) and i know i didn't spell that write! We have about 10 papers of HW due everynight for math and around 20 for the weekends. Math is also my most hated subject. I'm also grounded from my pc for a bit because i am already failing Spanish with my 15 average. and yes im that terrible. so i am terribly sorry for not updating anything. i am almost done with the new story so while your watiting for my updating, you can read that. oh and i cannot guarentee that the chapters for my stories will be long like usual.(cinderella's twist, sakura's suicide, haruno sisters deadly reuiniun, and new school savior) oh and it's around 4:00am so i really cannot spell.**

**Candice: hiya. i'm writing this about 6:00am and i am very tired. my history teacher is seriously a lesbien(sp?) so she walked up to me and stood beside me and looked down my shirt and she gave me a 'special' note. I started freaking out. I was getting pissed becca since she was sitting next to me and laughing the entire time. it was my turn to laugh when the teacher turned around, took a quadrupal check and winked at becca! i fell off my chair laughing and becca banged her head on the desk so much that it was bleeding. she didn't even feel it. my spanish teacher is a friken whore. omfg. in the parking lot, i saw her making out with a guy, then she walks out of that car, goes into another one far from that one, makes out with another guy, then finally, she goes into the last car and has sex with another guy. i found this truley disturbing. so, erm, see you all soon and i hope you are entertained with this story.!**


	9. Coming Back with Shattered Secrets

**A/N: hey. its Becca. Candice isn't writing any part of this story cuz I have a vision! This is the second to last chapter but there will be a sequel, so don't worry. **

**Mariah- Kk, Becca own the plot, her OCs, me, and Sasuke.**

**Becca- MUST you have your own category?**

**Mariah- Yes, I MUST!**

**Lee- YOSH!**

**Becca- GAK! LEE!**

**Lee- Yes, my youthful author!**

**Mariah- HES SCARYYY! MOMMY!!!**

**Gai- Lee! Be more Youthful! To prove to this young and batts eyelashes _beautiful_ growls author that your the best!**

**Becca- GAK! GAI! dies cue dramatic scene**

**Gai- cries NOOO!!!! My _beautiful_ author died!**

**Sasuke- She's not yours...interupted**

**Naruto- Thats right! She's mine!**

**Neji- Dumbass. She's MINE!**

**Sasuke- NO! YOUR ALL WRONG! SHE'S MIIINNNNEEEEE!!**

**Becca- lives cue girlish shriek OH SASUKE-KUN!**

**Gaara- cries BEAUTIFUL BECCA! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME??**

**Neji- Is that really Gaara?**

**Naruto- No way in hell thats Gaara!**

**Mariah- DID EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT MEEEEE? end dramatic scene**

**Gai- eyes twinkle She's a vision of beauty. MARIAH! FLY INTO MY ARMS!**

**Lee- eyes burn SENSEI! THE LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL MARIAH IS MINE!**

**Becca- When did the world go into hell?**

**Sakura- Dude, your the author and you changed the world into hell!**

**Lee- eyes twinkle MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Sasuke- steps infront of Sakura No you don't, freak...**

**Lee- You can't have 2 women!**

**Becca- Lee, me and Sakura are the same person! points to pen-name**

**Lee- I can't read!**

**Becca- You ass, it reads 'Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha' So me and Sakura are the same person!**

**Ino- SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Becca/Sakura- GOMEN, GOMEN!**

**KEY:**

"BLAH" talking

_BLAH_ thinking

**_BLAH _**inner selves

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 7: Coming Back with Shattered Secrets**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_RECAP:_

_Mariah was wearing her pure lime pj's and Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Lime, eh?" She asked. "Hai, not my favorite but it was this or ones with bright orange teddy bears!" Mariah laughed. She then saw Sakura's 'GRAND FEAST'. "Piggy! 12 watermelon slices, 8 chocolate bars, 50 bags of assorted chips, and 70 bags of instant ramen! Luckily we have a microwave AND a fridge!" Mariah screamed. "There WAS 25 watermelon slices, 20 chocolate bars, 70 bags of assorted chips, and 150 bags of instant ramen, BUT those are already eaten. I'm bringing the chips for the trip and the ramen so I don't have to buy some back at the village. So, I'll be busy eating this chocolate and watermelon." Sakura explained as Mariah sweatdropped. _Damn. She already had 80 bags of instant ramen, 13 slices of watermelon, 12 chocolate bars, and 20 bags of assorted chips. How many stomatches does she have? 20? Maybe more. And look! She's skinnier than me! If she eats like this on a daily basis, I'll go crazy!_ Mariah thought._

_As if reading her thoughts, Sakura blurted out "Oh and if your wondering, I don't eat like this ever. But, still, I haven't eaten anything in a day or so." Mariah sweatdropped once more as Sakura finished the rest of the watermelon and chocolate in a matter of seconds. "Riiiiiight..." Mariah whispered as she exited the room saying 'goodnight' while Sakura, on the otherhand, YELLED it._

In the morning, Mariah went to knock on Sakura's door but it was open. She saw that Sakura was laying down on the bed, the food spread all around her. "Too, fat!" Sakura yelled. Mariah went up to her. "Dude, your still skinnier than me! You a NOT fat!" Sakura went to look up but couldnt. "MARIAH, OUT! YOUR TOO BRIGHT!" Sakura yelled as Mariah left with her brightness. They both changed in their own respective room, into their all black attires and placed on their masks, while putting up their hair and hiding it.

They exited the village and both yelled out "Shish Hak Jou No Justu!" They flew a short distance in a short time. "How long?" Mariah asked. "Hm, its been around 15min so well be in Konoha in about 30min, tops." Sakura answered. "You don't have to answer my questions but, do you think that we will see your friends? Do you think they'll recognize you?" Mariah asked. "We will probly see them. But, some may recognize me while when the others see me, they'll say that I'm not Sakura because Sakura is a weakling." Sakura said, sadly. "IS THAT KONOHA?" Mariah yelled. Sakura merely shook her head.

(FYI: It has been a **week** since Sakura left Konoha.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over **

They flew down to the ground, wings retreated into their backs, and they walked over to the guards. Mariah handed them their scroll, the guards looked it over, and gave it back. "Wow, this place is cool. OOOH! LOOK! RAMEN!" Mariah yelled, dragging Sakura to the ramen stand. Before they entered Sakura haulted and whipered something to Mariah. "Mariah, be careful. The one, eating all the ramen, dressed in black and orange, blond hair, is Uzumaki Naruto. My old teammate. I haven't seen him in years." Sakura explained in a whisper. Mariah nodded and yelled "6 bowls of Miso Ramen!". Naruto turned around and yelled "You, with the bird mask, wana have a ramen-eating contest?" Mariah shot her hand up and screamed "You bet!". In a matter of seconds, Mariah finished her 6 bowls faster than Naruto could finish his 5 bowls. "Your good!" Naruto said. "Thanks you too!" Mariah said cheerfully. "C'mon, we need not to waste our time eating or anything. We need to complete our mission." Sakura said, more in her own tone of voice than she wanted.

**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past  
**

"MATTE!" Naruto yelled. "My name is Naruto! And yours is?" He asked. "Mariah. Nice meeting you!" Mariah said cheerfully. "And you?" He asked Sakura. "I'd rather not say.." Then she turned around and Mariah followed, waving to Naruto. "Theres the Hokage's tower. Lets go."

**I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you **

Before Sakura knocked, she whispered to Mariah that her office will reake of sake. With that, Sakura knocked and got a groggy 'come in'. Tsunade straightened up at the sight of the two kunioichi. "Hello and welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade greeted. Mariah smiled wide and said 'hello and thanks' while Sakura just said 'hey' and nodded. Tsunade's eyes squinted at the one that had the dragon mask. _Is that Sakura? No, it can't be..._ She thought as she tried to feel her chakra. _It DOES feel like Sakura's..._ Her eyes widened and Mariah disturbed her train of thought.

**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

"Erm, aren't we supposed to trade scrolls?" Mariah asked, handing Tsunade 2 scrolls. One, the mission scroll from Jessica and two, the wanted scroll from Gaara. Tsunade handed them their scroll, finally happy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**xxFLASHBACKxx**_

_Before they left her office, Jessica called out to them. "MATTE!" Sakura and Mariah turned around to look at her. "Hai.?" They asked/said. Jessica ran up to them, running her fingers through her hair. "Give this to Tsunade and don't read it. Its 'CONFIDENTIAL'!" Jessica explained, pointing to the words on the scroll reading, 'CONFIDENTIAL'. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes but didn't, since Jessica IS the Jukokage(1). "Hai, of course!" Sakura said. Once they were out the door, Mariah yelled "SAKURA! ITS CONFIDENTIAL! IT MUST BE OPENED BY US!" purposly. Jessica slammed the doors open to find nobody there. She sighed. "WERE JOKING!" The two girls screamed from right behind her chair, making her fall off. Jessica then pointed her finger at them, erm, accusingly? "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?" She freaked out. The two Jounin just laughed and walked out of the office, to the gate, and off on their journey._

_**xxEND-FLASHBACKxx**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade smiled. "Guess your Jukokage wants you to stay here for a month to relax. How nice, right?" She said. Sakura forced a smile, inwardly steaming with anger. _AFTER ALL I HELPED HER WITH! GAHHH! JESSICA WENT AND MADE SURE KONOHA FOUND ME OUT! GOD DAMN HER!_ Her Inner Sakura raged on, pretending to beat up their Jukokage. "I also have a tour guide for you." Tsunade said. "He will show you around Konoha. Also, I rented you two apartments and you don't have to pay. So, just think of this as your own vacation!" She explained. Mariah got even happier and she let out her own girlish screech from happiness. Someone knocked on the door, Tsunade let them in, and Sakura hated living even more. "This is your tour guide, Uchiha Sasuke."

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over**

Mariah saw her companion reaching for her kunai to pierce her heart. From what Sakura told her about, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura had loved him for many years. And the day he came back, she left him. Sakura had also told her that if she must say her name, her name is Akura(2). "Sasuke, these are the two Kuniochi that you will show around." Tsunade said, motioning them to say their own names. "Mariah" "Akura." they answered. Sasuke simply nodded and motioned for them to follow him as they walked out of the office. "So, your the two kunoichi from Yue(3). I heard that your the strongest out of all the shinobi. Impressive." He said, trying to start a conversation. **_GASP! He must really be out of it! Because Sasuke-kun always ENDS conversations, not STARTS them!_** Inner Sakura yelled, obviously flabbergasted(sp?).

**Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life? **

"Thanks. But, we really don't deserve the credit." The so-called Akura said. Sasuke raised a oh-so-elegant brow. "Why?" He asked, smirking. "Because, our power is just thanks to the Jukokage and from our previous villages!" Mariah yelled. "So, you actually lived in other villages before Yue?" He inquired. "Yea. I lived in Suna then I moved to the mist the Yue. Sa-I mean Akura had lived here, in Konoha when she was little. When she was five, she walked the path to Yue, all alone. I met her when I was walking from Suna to the mist. I saw her in Yue and remembered her. Soon, it will mark my fourth year in Yue!" Mariah explained happily, noticing her major slip-up. Sakura made a mental note to murder Mariah. Sasuke saw Mariah's mistake, and took time to get a gook look at Akura. Sasuke was on the right, Akura in the middle, and Mariah on the left, he was happy of the lineup so he could sneakily study Akura. He had to admit, she looked oddly familiar. One work came to his mind. _Sakura..._ He noticed a miniscule of pink hair, trying to seep through past her mask. He also noticed her eye color, even through her red eye slits. _Pink hair, green eyes. Sakura..._ Was all he could think about.

**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

They walked to the apartment building. Sasuke handed Akura the key that says 906 and Mariah 907. "I live in 613 so you can come and ask for help anytime. My friends are having a picnic tomorrow. Do you want to come?" He asked, being polite for once. Before Sakura could object, Mariah got there first. "Sure, we'd love to go but we don't want to intrude." Sasuke shook his head. "Its fine, don't worry. Be sure to be awake and dressed by 12pm because thats when I'll come get you." Sasuke explained then left.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over **

Once they were sure that he left, Sakura went up to Mariah. "Yeah Mariah. First you almost said my real name then you got us into going to see my old friends again!" Sakura whispered, angrily. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! Please don't yell!" Mariah whispered back, a bit too loud. "Sorry about the outburst." Sakura whispered back, opening her door. She forgot to close it when she slid off her mask, her pink locks falling around her and her eyes opened to see a very open door. _Shit, hopefully nobody saw that!_ She thought. But, her hopes were shattered. As his suspitions were right, Akura was indeed Haruno Sakura. He silently prayed, thanking god that he heard their entire conversation. "Not to tell them, what really happened to Haruno Sakura." He said, walking off to the gang.

**Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real**

It was finally morning. The girls got up from their beds, taking their showers. Sakura knew she couldn't wear her mask so she let her hair down, dying it black. She put on her black jeans that had chains along the sides and a red and black shirt. Her makeup just consisted of shiny lips, light black eyeliner, and light red eyeshadow. Someone knocked on her door and since it was 9, she knew it wasn't Sasuke. 'Come in' she replied. Mariah stepped in. Mariah dyed her hair blond, leaving some streaks of her natural skyblue-haired-ness. Her shirt erm tubetop was a dark pink with a red skirt reaching about mid-thigh. Mariah had medium makeup on, not light nore heavy. Medium red lipstick, medium red eyeliner, and medium hotpink eyeshadow. "Showing off?" Mariah asked Sakura. Sakura gave her a confused look and looked at herself sideways in a full-length mirror. "What do you mean by 'showing off'?" Sakura asked. Mariah gave up with a sigh and nevermind because of course, Sakura didn't get her joke. "Look whos showing off! Ms. SLUT!" Sakura yelled. Mariah looked in the mirror and she indeed did look like a slut. "Hey, I wear this all the time to impress the hotties in Yue but noo! They don't notice me at all!" After a few hours, Sasuke finally knocked at the door. Akura and Mariah stepped out and Sasuke led them to the park.

**So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see  
I beg don't leave me**

While walking, no words were exchanged. They were all thinking something. Sasuke was thinking about how to tell 'Akura' that he knows she's Sakura and how the others will react. Sakura was thinking about how she swore she saw Sasuke watching her take her hair down in the open doorway and how she thinks he over-heard her and Mariah's convo after he left. All Mariah could think about is how many hotties attention she can catch with her slutty outfit. They finally arrived with Naruto running up to them. Mariah gasped. "Naruto?" She asked. Naruto turned to see her. _That can't be Sakura!_ He said, eying her slut costume. "It's Mariah. The one that beat you in the ramen-eating contest!" She yelled happily. "And this is my comrad Akura. She's the one with the dragon mask and she's not really a people-person." Mariah informed. Naruto gave a sigh of relief that the slut wasn't Sakura. _HOW COULD A SLUT BEAT ME IN EATING RAMEN? WHYY??? _Was his train of thought.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over **

Sasuke brought them over to the others. Sakura's eyes softened. There sat Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, even the Kazekage Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. She was surprised to see that they were all friends with Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. "Hey guys!" An unfamiliar voice called to them all. There, on the horizon, appeared Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobu, Kimimaru, Sakon, and Ukon. _They are all here, but why?_ Sakura thought. "Guys, this is Mariah and Akura." He said. Their eyes widened at Mariah's slutty attire. Mariah cried out "I KNOW YOUR ALL THINKING IM A SLUUUTTTT!!!" She wailed out. "Mariah, calm down! Its okay!" Akura said, sounding exactly like herself, Sakura. _Shit, now they really know!_ She thought.

**Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real**

After that, they all got along. When Mariah was having yet another eating contest with Naruto, Sakura leaned against her name-tree on the other side so no one could see her. "I know it's you, Sakura." I sexy voice whispered. The sound came from right next to her. Her eyes traveled and they just _had_ to land on Uchiha Sasuke. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Haruno Sakura, do not lie to me." Sasuke hissed out. In a matter of seconds, his lips landed forcefully on hers. Sakura didn't know what to do. After about a minute, she pushed him back and ran off into the woods. He shoved his back onto the tree and banged his head, for being so, him.

**Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day then continues in the background  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**a/n: yes, next chapter is the last! the song was Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold. These last two chapters are like song fics. If you ever heard of Evenescence's Tourniquet, then you'll probly know the next chapter. Thats the next chap's song. But, don't blurt it out on reviews so that they don't know whats gonna happen. If you wana guess or confirm, give me a PM and I'll gladly tell you. Just don't be like: 'Whats the chap about?' you have to guess. Just don't be like: 'Is she going to cry?' because that shows that you just want the answer. but if you hear it, think of the last line. THE ANSWER IS RIGHT THERE! untill next/last chap, laterz!**


	10. The Last Goodbye, It Was Too Late

**A/N: -cries- LAST CHAPTER! Okay, all the couples will be shown here. I know I have been ignoring the others. The song this chapter has is Evanescence's Tourniquet at the end and at the beginning is Three Days Grace's Never Too Late. This is a pretty funny chapter in my opinion. You better think I'm nice because I'm actually checking spelling errors on this cuz i would really never for any other chapters!**

**Mariah: This is the last chapter I'll appear,... or is it? -glares at author-**

**Becca: DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Mariah: Who put Fudge in your breakfast?**

**Becca: -giggles- YOU DID! -falls to the ground, dead-**

**Mariah: OOOOKKKAAAAYYYYYY... Becca owns her OCs, this plot, and Sasuke. She doesn't own Naruto kuz Hinata owns him. Hmmmm, I wonder what I own...**

**Lee & Gai: YOU OWN US! WERE YOUR SEX SLAVES!!**

**Mariah: EEEEEKKKKKKKK! -commits sucide-**

**Lee & Gai: EGAD! -Ino comes in-**

**Lee & Gai: INO-CHAAAANNNNNN! -huggs-**

**Ino: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIKA-KUNNNNNNNN! KILLLLLLL THEMMMMMMM!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome -kills Lee and Gai-**

**Mariah: -lives- YEY! -huggs Ino and Shikamaru-**

**Sasuke: -drags Becca away-**

**Mariah: What room was that?**

**Ino: The bed...-dies-**

**Mariah: LE GASP! -dies-**

**Shikamaru: -reads script- WHY MUST I DIE????**

**Ino's Ghost: Because I died -murders-**

**Lee's Ghost: Plus, its in the script! -gets murdered by other ghosts-**

**Shikamaru's Ghost: Was THAT in the script???**

**Mariah's Ghost: Noooo...-holds axe and swings at Gai's Ghost-**

**All Worlds in Universe: YAHOO!!!! LEE AND GAI ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura's Suicide**

**Chapter 8: The Last Goodbye, It Was Too Late**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_RECAP:_

_After that, they all got along. When Mariah was having yet another eating contest with Naruto, Sakura leaned against her name-tree on the other side so no one could see her. "I know it's you, Sakura." I sexy voice whispered. The sound came from right next to her. Her eyes traveled and they just _had_ to land on Uchiha Sasuke. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Haruno Sakura, do not lie to me." Sasuke hissed out. In a matter of seconds, his lips landed forcefully on hers. Sakura didn't know what to do. After about a minute, she pushed him back and ran off into the woods. He shoved his back onto the tree and banged his head, for being so, him._

He knew he was just being selfish. Though he missed her alot, he shouldn't have been so forceful. He knew everybody saw what happened. He hated himself at that moment. He just wanted her to stay, was it that bad? Sakura watched him from a tree, he was trying not to cry and still banging his head. **_Dumbass, he just wants you back! Is that sooooo bad?_** Inner Sakura asked. _I really don't know anymore_.

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would've guessed it?**

After a week, nobody saw 'Akura' and Mariah would always leave because she needed to buy food for Sakura because she never left her own room. Sakura's eyes darted up when she heard the lock being unclicked. "I have your food!" Mariah sang out, closing the door and locking it. All Sakura's reply was a grunt. "You need to see them." Mariah bluntly stated. "Why?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Why? Why would you think they want you back? THEY MISS YOU GODDAMNIT!!!"

"So...?" Mariah was getting pissed off now. She ran over to her friend and choked her. Well, it didn't seem to phase Sakura at all.

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

"So? SOOOO? Is that all you can say? WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO THEM?"

"Do you even know why they miss me?" This confused Mariah.

"Your Ino's best friend! Your like her sister! Hinata admires you because your not afraid to stand up, she thinks your the boldest person she's ever met and she's your friend! Your also like Tenten's sister! You two are the only tomboy kunoichi and you two are really good friends! EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND SAKURA! YOU DON'T GIVE UP! PEOPLE ADMIRE YOUR STRENGTH! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!" At this, Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. Mariah ran to her, hugging her. "Shhhh. It's okay. Just rest up. We'll see our friends tomorrow. Everything will be alright."

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**Cause it's not too late**

**Its never too late**

Sakura woke up earlier than usual. She remembered that she agreed to go with Mariah to visit her friends. She slipped on black jeans that had chains along the sides, a hot-pink tanktop showing some of her stomatch, and black gloves that went from her elbow to the beginning of her fingers so that they are seen. Some pink streaks could be seen through her black dye. Mariah ran into the door, thinking it was opened. But it wasn't! So, she ended up falling off the rail of their floor and thus falling 9 floors. Sasuke could see her falling from his window, shaking his head. He saw that she did some hand signs and she sprouted bird-like wings. _Weird _he thought, going back to getting dressed or so it seemed.

_**(A/N: I was there...muhahahaha! -readers bonk author on the head-.)**_

**No one will ever see**

**This side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would've guessed it?**

Mariah swooped up, landing on the floor. She had a purple skirt that reached 4 inches past her knee, a pink spagetti strap shirt revealing her belly button, and purple gloves that went from her mid-forearm to the tips of her fingers covering them completly. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "TIME TO GO TO THE PARK!" Mariah yelled, making the birds fly forever from their nests.

**And I have left alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

They walked casually to the park and then sat in a field of flowers. Mariah was still rubbing the bruise on her forehead that she got from Sakura's door and Sakura's fist on the way to the park. Sakura concealed herself in a tree while Mariah looked for the gang. Finally finding them, she ran over, waving her hands over her head like a monkey. "Mariah!" Kin called out. "Kin!" Mariah called out, tears forming in her eyes. The background turned into a sunset as they two girls ran through the field of flowers as cherry blossom petals were falling slow and softly onto the ground, and embraced, crying. SUDDENLY, Gai and Lee appeared, doing the same thing. They ended up with the same sunset so Gai hugged Mariah's back and Lee hugged Kin's back. Once the girls relized the green 'things' were hugging their backs, the screamed. Everybody fell over, anime style because A. the scence and B. Kin and the green 'things' were all wearing the same thing as Mariah.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**Cause it's not too late**

**Its never too late**

Sakura could see perfectly what was going on, and she almost puked. She fingered the sharp, metal object in her pocket, still waiting for Mariah's plan to unfold so that she could begin her own plan that soley herself knew about.

_Mariah danced with her own jacket, Sakura learned that this was how she thought, in peace. "I GOT IT!" A lightbulb appeared on Mariah's head. Sakura took the lightbulb, unscrewed the broken one in the lamp, and screwed in Mariah's. "What was that for?" Mariah appeard sad that Sakura took her lightbulb. "What? The lamp was broken!" Mariah just plopped herself on the couch. "Gots a plan!" She said as she danced, once more, with the jacket._

_"Since you agreed on coming with me to the park to see that gang, we'll have a plan! Once you see them, don't talk to Sasuke. Make sure he talks to you and apologises. Make sure to talk but not too much. We still can't blow the secret alliance our village has to Konoha's enemy, Oto." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Also, the Jukokage wishes a prisoner from Konoha. Babies, a child, an adult, ninja.. Anyone will do. But, the best would be any ninja, preferably a genin or chuunin." Sakura smirked evily. "Do you have someone already in mind to capture?" Mariah asked. "Three, actually. They are only genin. They are pretty pathetic genin. When I was still genin, they were in the academy. They should atleast be chuunin by now. The first one, Konohamaru, is the grandson of the third Hokage. The other two are his gang. the girl, Moegi, is pretty annoying and the last, Udon, is the most pathetic one there is." Sakura said._

_Mariah nodded. "Well seek these genin out tonight. Our priority is to atleast capture this Konohamaru since he was related to the third." Sakura nodded again. "Are we clear?" Mariah asked. "Yes, Mariah-sensei!" Sakura irritably said like she was an Academy student. Mariah danced. "Mariah-sensei sounds AWSOME!" Sakura chuckled. "But Sakura-sensei sound wayy better." Mariah sulked. "Damn you Sakura-sensei." She mumbled as she walked out of Sakura's apartment and into her own._

**The world we knew**

**Won't come back**

**The time we've lost**

**Can't get back**

**The life we had**

**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

"Yes, Sakura is here," Mariah said pointing to a tree, "shes behind there. I basically dragged her here." Mariah grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her over to the tree. "Sakura," Mariah said. Sakura turned around and Ino smiled warmly. "Forehead-girl." She whispered. Sakura got up, her eyes softened from their cold state. "Ino-pig." Thats when the two hugged, Ino hugging the life from Sakura. "Never do that again, Forehead-girl." Ino demanded. "I won't, Ino-pig." Sakura happily replied. Hinata and Tenten ran over and tackled Sakura. "Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she hugged them too. "Sakura!" Both girls yelled in joy. Mariah was soo happy, she danced with the tree. Then, Kin came up so her and Mariah danced with eachother. _Weird..._ The rest of the gang thought

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

After hanging out with them the entire day, happy, she still wasn't living in Konoha. Her friends knew that. Sakura and Mariah walked out their apartments at midnight all in black and their masks on. Sakura led the way to where Konohamaru lived. It was pretty easy. He sleeps like a baby and hadn't even woken up yet after being dragged in a bag. Mariah closed her eyes, trying to pin-point where Moegi was. Once she found her, they silently ran across the rooftops. Once they were atop Moegi's house, Sakura silently crawled through the opened window. Like they did to Konohamaru, before anything, they taped their mouth shut and sealed it with their chakra. Moegi's eyes snapped open as Sakura threw her in the bag with Konohamaru. The same thing with Udon, but he was already awake, practicing chakra controll in his room, looking in the mirror. Suddenly, he saw two figures behing him. He tried to scream but they already put on the chakra-sealed tape. Udon was surprised to see Konohamaru still sleeping and Moegi hitting him to wakeup.

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

Mariah and Sakura flew back to Yue. They banged on the door to the Jukokage's office. "WHAT DO YOU WANT???" Jessica yelled while opening the door. She smiled. "I never knew you'd arrive so early."

"We just arrived to deliver the prisoners. We have three genin named Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." Mariah said. Jessica let them inside and sealed the room with her chakra so the genin couldn't get out. Sakura dumped the children out. "Well done Sakura, Mariah." Jessica congratulated. "Thanks. Once we fully return here from our vacation in Konoha and when your finished with them, we'll erase their memory of this place and of whats going on." Sakura said while ripping the tape off their mouths making them scream in pain. The girls took off their masks. The genin stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"SAKURA??" They yelled in surprise. "Damn right." She replied. Jessica smirked. "Now, we will get information from you about our enemy, Konoha." She said. "Nu uh! Konoha and Yue are allies!" Moegi complained. "Nu uh! Were pretending to be allies! Our only ally is Oto! We help out Oto and whoever their enemy is, is our enemy too!" Mariah mocked as the two Jounin left the room with a smirking Jukokage and terrifyed Konoha genin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The gang was worried. Mariah and Sakura haven't been there in a few days. They would knock at their apartment but nobody would answer. This time they came up, they saw exaughsted(sp???) Mariah and Sakura sprinting up the stairs. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ino shrieked loudly once she saw them running up the stairs, it caught them by surprise so they fell backwards, rolling down the stairs. Hinata felt bad that they had to roll down 9 stories of stairs then re-climb them. They didn't climb, they flew. "WHAT?" The girls yelled as they landed face-first infront of their doors. "Why haven't you been here in 5 days?" Ino asked, tapping her foot with impatience. "There was an emergency in our village. Somehow the Jukokage contacted us and told us." Mariah explained.

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved   
Am I too lost? **

Ino smiled. "In that case," She then began to hug the life out them, "apology accepted." Neji had a questioning look on his face. "Ug, Ino-baka, they never apologized. They gave you something called an explanation, can you say, retarded?" Ino put her finger on her chin, in her 'thinking position'. "Requarted, recided, retired," she then turned sideways both hands on her hips, "tell me im pretty." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ino, your _very_ pretty." Neji started banging his head against the metal pole. "There is something wrong with you!" He screamed out. "No! Theres something wrong with you!" Ino yelled as she turned around, her face being greeted by a cement wall, so, she keep walking into it.

**_(A/N: HAHAHAHAAA! I got that by a little show I watched called like 'Celebrity Death Match' with like little clay dolls or something. So in it, Neji was basically Nicole Richie and Ino was Paris Hilton in it. I just had to type it in here, it felt soooo right placing it in here!) _**Sakura sighed as Mariah laughed out "Ino-baka puts the meaning into 'Dumb Blonde'!" Suddenly, Kin comes running up the stairs. Her and Mariah's eyes locked and they started sobbing. "Not again." Sakura, Tenten, Zaku, Gaara, and Kankuro complained. Their background now was a rainbow in a field of flowers and there was very little rain, giving it a sad mood. They, again, were hugging each other for no apparent reason, very similar to Lee and Gai.

"Kin-chan!"

"Mariah-chan!"

"Kin-chan!"

"Mariah-chan!"

"Kin-chan!"

"Mariah-chan!"

"Kin-chan!"

"Mariah-chan!"

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet   
Return to me salvation **

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Temari looked like they were considering suicide at this point in time. Sakura flung her katana into the rainbow setting, making it rip in half, creating a more depressing scene. The shouting stopped between the two emotionals. They all walked to the park, Shikamaru had to drag away his fiancé because she would never stop walking into the wall, yes, the platnium blone was being stupid, yet again. The world gasps in terror. Anyways, the gang finally reached the park.

**Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

"That was...awkward..." Tayuya said looking around, mainly at Mariah and Kin. "Hey, it would have been worse if one used '-chan' and the other used '-kun'." Kiba said. "Yeah. 'Oh Kin-chan!' 'Oh Mariah-kun!' Hahaha!" Kidomaru mocked. They all nodded, picturing that scene. Oh, the horror.

_Mariah's hair was now black and in a bowl-cut fashion with green spandex and the orange leg warmers with extremely fuzzy eyebrows. Kin looked exactly like Mariah but a smaller version. The background was a rainbow with light rain. Both were crying._

_"Kin-chan!" Mariah cried out, pounding the ground._

_"Mariah-kun!" Kin yelled back, her hands layed on her chest. Mariah looked up with a happy smile. They ran to eachother and embraced in a great hug._

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_"Kin-chan!"_

_"Mariah-kun!"_

_Then, they leaned forward..._

"WOAH, WOAH, WOOOAAAHHHHHH!" Kiba cried out. "Not gonna happen! TOO DISTURBING!" Kidomaru shrieked like a fucking girlygirl. Kiba then glared at the author. "Why must you put _bad, disturbing_ YURI moments here?" He asked the author(ess) AKA me. "Cause, you guys react soo fucking funny and the scene was meant to scare the shit outta you." I replied. Shino pinched his nose and stepped away from Kiba. "And she didn't mean literally, Kiba." He said in a really funny voice. Everybody looked at Kiba and pinched their noses, running away.

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet   
Return to me salvation **

After the disturbing day, Sakura found that the entire time, Sasuke gave her dirty looks as did others. _What the hell do they want from me?_ She asked herself. **_They just want you to fucking die. We'll show them._** Inner Sakura replied. Sakura used a jutsu to turn herself invisible. **_Thank you Tskake for these great jutsus!_** Inner Sakura said half sarcastic. Being invisible, she ran over to Sasuke's apartment and noticed Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji there too. She masked her chakra so she could hear everyword without the fear of being caught. "I'm sorry teme but we just can't accept Sakura back!" Naruto yelled. "I know that dobe, I can't either." Sasuke replied. "She acts so weird now. It's like she's acting out what she's opposite of, that is not her destiny!" Neji spat out angrily. "Look at her clothes. They are so dark and not like Sakura at all. She had trama with her prisionor life but, uh, it's just too troublesome.." Shikamaru flatly said. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _Talk about me all you want, talk about how I live, talk about my tramatizing years but NEVER talk about my choice of clothing, EVER! Oh, you all will ALL pay, once Yue ruins Konoha, that'll be the day!_ Sakura thought evily.

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet   
Return to me salvation **

"By the way, how could the be able to contact with the Jukokage? It's not like we have those devices invented yet!" Naruto questioned. They all shrugged.

_**(A/N: I'm not even sure if phones were invented. If they were, just go along with it okay? Besides, I'm just soooooo stupid!)**_

"How should I know! Ask Mr. Destiny over here! It's too troublesome for me." Shikamaru retorted. Neji gasped. "Destiny has nothing to do with this! FATE has something to do with this. It is our _fate_ to be clueless like it's Naruto's _fate_ to be stipud since _destinys_ can be altered but once _fate_ has set itself, nothing can change it!" Neji explained in one breath.

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied**

"Back on subject, should we ignore Sakura, talk to her, or what?" Sasuke asked irritatly. "Ignore." All four said in unison. "But teme, Hinata-chan will make me talk to Sakura!" Naruto whined. "Yeah, Ino will kill me if I don't say hi to Sakura like always." Shikamaru agreed. "The dump her!" Naruto yelled. "I'm **_not_** dumping my fiancé for something like this!" Shikamaru yelled, very annoyed. Naruto had a dumb-struck look on his face. "Ino is your _fiancé_?? Dude, I hope you live, I feel so bad for you!" Naruto yelled. Sakura couldn't take it. She stomped back up the stairs to her apartment and once in, she became visible again. _Nobody cares anymore. They just act like this because we've been gone for a long time! We shouldn't care about them since they are always acting like the past was never real, like our emotiones have always been wide-open! They don't know what Tskake is even really like. They just blow it off and focus on the present, not even bothering to look at anyone's past! Its hard for us to really get used to people again but they just can't understand it! Do it, we need to do it. Its our only hope. _Inner Sakura stated truthfully. Mariah uncrossed her legs while she sat formally on Sakura's couch. "I'm doing what I've wanted to do a long time ago!" Sakura screamed, once again taking out that shiny metal object. Mariah shot up and pinned Sakura to the wall, both arms positioned above her head making her drop the metal piece. "No! Sakura, not this!" Mariah cried out. "Yes, Mariah. If everybody wanted me gone, they could have just said it! Not talk behind my back like fools!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her face pushing Mariah off her and through the window, breaking it. Sakura brought the sharp metal piece infront of her heart, it was a dagger. "You'll miss me while I'm gone, everyone shall learn from their mistakes, THE HARD WAY!!!" Sakura shrieked with her haulted tears. She then jabbed the sharp, dagger into her chest, specificly, her heart. No cry of pain was heard, only pshychotic laughter.

**Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

The rest of the night, Mariah's crying was heard untill she cried herself to sleep, hugging the dead body of,

Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: MAN THAT WAS A KILLER TO WRITE! Surely, you noticed it's length. I didn't have anything better in the middle so it appears a bit rushed. Are you heartbroken it's over? Well, add me to your author alert list or look back to my stories in about a month to look for the sequel. As you know, the first song was Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and the last song was Tourniquet by Evanescence. I surely will be adding many stories becuase they are stuck in my head and if they aren't down on paper, ideas for other stories will never come up! So it's like a new tooth. If you don't loose your baby teeth, the better ones won't come in. Well, hope you get to catch the sequel. I don't know what it's title will be but here's the stories i'm working on:**

**-My Heroine**

**-My Special Agent**

**-Blackest Tears Tonight**

**and I'll have a 5-part series out called**

**-Lives Lives of Haruno Sakura**

**each story will have Sakura with a different pairing and everyone except the last part will have her die young which makes her reincarnated as once again, Haruno Sakura.**

_**MOST IMPORTANT:**_

**-please don't review saying that I didn't include what happened in Yue with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon but that'll be in the sequel. Flame, review, do whatever wish. I greet both with open arms. wow, that was soo friggin corny.**

**well, see you guys next time in the sequel!!!!!!!!!! -hugs reviewers tightly-**


End file.
